The Tale of Red
by Writer of Red
Summary: My version of the true story of Red. (Has changes to Red and his final team, personality, and anything else I see fit.) Rated T for cursing and violence against animals.


_Hello, Writer of Red here. This is my first fan fiction that I will be writing on this account, but will be the only one I will be working on until I finish it. I don't know how long this story will be, nor where I should stop. Maybe I'll stop at Mt. Silver, or I might continue on, taking Red to other regions, but whatever. I'll write what I'll write._

 _As for how the story will be updated, I will try to atleast put out a chapter each week, but I might do more. It just depends on what I am writing, what is happening in the story, what is happening in real life, time constraints, etc._

 _As for the length of each chapter, I will try my best to keep each chapter above 5,000 words, but If I write a bit below, feel free to yell at me, via PM, since if you do it in a review, I'll feel like your mocking me. I'd rather PM so I can answer it. Of course, I could answer your review, but I don't really care to answer a review saying that I made the chapter 4,999 words instead of the promised 5,000. Leave that to PMs._

 _As for reviews, I will be_ reacting _to them, or some of them, since I have no idea how much support I'll be receiving for this story. If I get 50 reviews a day, then I probably won't answer_ **ALL** _of them, I mean, if I did, by the time the chapter is 5,000 words long, and then I have to answer, say, 500 reviews? That chapter will take an extra two days, another 100 reviews, and will most likely be 25,000 words long. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but we all do that._

 _For when I mess words up, like I spell that, taht, then don't yell at me. Either I was typing too fast, or my nonexistant,_ **NONEXISTANT** _, spell check acted up and didn't tell me what was wrong. I do not use spell check, probably because I don't have Word (I use notepad like a noob) and because I want to be a writer, and if I can write a story without messing up spellings, then I should be good later in life. Atleast spelling wise._

 _As for the main character, Red, I will be portraying him the way I wish to. I don't want you saying stuff like, "_ **OMG** Your shit ass Red is so terrible, Ash can beat him easily, using a Magikarp that only knows Splash!" _Okay, you can say whatever you want to, this is a free country, or at least the one I'm in is, so speak your mind; If you don't like my Red, then tell me, and I'll see if it's something I can fix, like if you don't like him talking, and I make him talk too much, then please tell me and I can limit his speech a bit more._

 _I already have his final team wrote out, so don't tell me what Pokemon he should use. Of course, before he makes that final team, when he gets to the Elite Four, then I will be using other Pokemon as well. I will show Red capturing other Pokemon, but as for training, no. I will not be showing training. I will just say stuff like, Red goes into a route, fights these birds and rats, and then move on with the story. Of course, I will be expanding on that, at the beginning, and then later, I will probably start skipping routes completely, unless something happens in one, like, him catching a Pokemon I want to show._

 _I will also be playing along with the story, using Pokemon Fire Red, so I don't have to constantly look up what moves each Pokemon has. I will be using cheat codes to up the exp gain, so I don't have to take five days to train up some Pokemon. If you don't like my awesome cheating methods, then erase it fro your mind and continue reading, or get out. Then come back later cause you're still curious._

 _I will be usng curse words, and this will be a T-rating. So, if you can't take cursing, then I am sorry, but I believe this is a step I need to take to make the story more interesting._

 _Now since we're done with all this talking, I believe I should start the actual chapter so you'll know how good it will be and will then follow and favorite, and review, or whatever. I'm not asking you to do it. Or telling you. It's your decision and I believe you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself. Anyway, I will be switching_ **POV** _. Not the_ **P** _part, just the_ **V** _. Like, at one point I'll be writing, Red sat down in a red chair. Then, I will be doing, I sat down in a red chair. So, yeah. Just a heads up._

 _Now, a few words from Red._

 _Red:_ "... ..! ..? ... ..!"

 _Thank you Red, now... let us..._ **FINALLY** _... start this damn chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins**

Red woke up at the same time he does everyday, at 6:00 P.M. It took him months to force himself to always wake up at that time, but when he finallu managed it, he was proud of himself. Of course, he'd love to wake up earlier, but he still needed his sleep.

But today was different. Today, Red was turning thirteen and he was going to finally start his own Pokemon journey like the masters of old. Except Red was going to be the best. He decided that he would become the strongest trainer out there, the one with the strongest Pokemon and most love him his Pokemon. With those two strong elements, he would easily wipe out most trainers, and defeat the stronger ones with only a little difficulty.

Of course he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Red already knew he would lose in the beginning, and would probably never live his life without losing every now and again. He _did_ know that there will always be someone above you, though he has decided that he would become the top. Whether in two, twenty, or at his death bed, he wil either be at the top, the pinacle of a true Pokemon trainer, or he'll be close enough to grasp it, if only for a moment.

He knew that the path he picked out for himself will be difficult; that only made him happier to start his hand-picked path. And today was that today.

Red glanced at the mirror, straightening his jacket and then pulling his hat down, to block most of eyes. He didn't like talking to people and he discovered that when he put his hat like that, less often than not, he would make it through the day with barely anyone talking to him.

Red had eyes that looked black, but if you looked closer, were actually a dark red. He had black hair, that went past his eyes and ears and were hardly combed ever.

He wore a black shirt underneath a red jacket that had white sleeves and a white collar. He wore blue pants with two pockets made on his legs, and two smaller pockets right below his waist where he would stick his hands when he didn't have anything to do with them, instead of just letting them hang at his side. He had on black fingerless gloves, that had white at the end. On his head, he wore his hat, a red hat with white infront of it.

He grabbed some white socks and put them on his feet, and then did the same with his white and blue shoes, tying them up carefully. He grabbed his yello backpack, that had a black outlining and a semi black Pokeball on the back at the top of it.

He walked slowly down the stairs, savoring the scent of his house and the familiar and nostalgia of the house. At the bottom of the stairs, he had fallen down several times, while running to the kitchen. In the living room, he had constantly hit his pinky toe on the tea table. Red sighed.

This was the last time he'd be home for a long time and he wanted atleast one more good memory before he left, so he would always remember his home.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his Mom cleaning the kitchen counters. She was a fairly beautiful woman, with long black hair and onyx black eyes, a good figure, and good fashion sense, she would always remain in his memories. Looking over to the table, he saw a small chocolate cake with thirteen candles on it. Red smiled. He loved chocolate cake.

Finally, his Mom noticed her son's approach.

"Oh! Red, you're finally up! Here, give me a second and I'll light up those candles!" After she finished washing and cleaning her hands, she grabbed a lighter that was on the table and lit the candles. "Now go on. make a wish Red!"

Red complied and moved closer to the cake, and bent down towards it until he was so close he could smell it and the candles. Red thought for a moment, before deciding upon the wish and blew out the candles. When the small fire was out, his Mom clapped a few times, giving him a bright smile, then she cut the cake.

"Don't you worry Red, the rest of the cake will be going to the neighbors, so you don't have to wolf it down!" She giggled at the thought of Red eating an entire cake.

"...Thanks." Red said, with a small, but strong voice. His Mom was surprised, but got over it quickly, after all, she _has_ heard Red speak the most, so she wouldn't be as surprised as, well, anyone else.

Red then accepted his slice of cake and sat down to eat, while his Mom told him about the news, what it means to be thirteen, where he can get his Pokemon, and everything Red already knew. He had prepared for this, after all.

And then, it was time. Red moved to the front door, his Mom a few steps behind him. When he latched his hand around the door knob, he hesitated. Then, he turned around as if he decided he didn't want to go, took a few steps towards his Mom, and gave her a hug. He rarely hug his mother, so this _did_ surprise her, but not for long. Smiling, she hugged him back, tears going down her face. "Oh, Red..." She said, her voice cracking. "I don't want you to leave, but I know I can't stop you. But I want you to promise me something. That you will call home whenever you can, and please be safe. If something bad ever happens to you, I would, oh I don't know what I'd do! Just... stay safe, alright?"

Red opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so he closed it. A few seconds later, he opened it again, ready to speak again. "Of course... Mom." He promised, looking at her face, eyes, everything, so he could remember her for as long as he could, at this moment. His Mom shook with tears. Then, surprisingly, she pushed him away.

"Now, go on! You have a Champion waiting for you!" Red smiled and nodded. Tipping his hat, he walked outside his house, no idea of when he would return.

* * *

I walked outside my house, not knowing when I'll return. I questioned my choice of leaving before, but in the end, I always decided to leave, to be a trainer.

I walked through my hometown, one last time, and soon enough, I found myself standing outside Prof. Oak's lab. I knocked on the door and opened it. I took a few steps into the lab, looking around for the old man, when one of his attendents stopped me.

"Hello. Are you Red?" I nodded. "Splendid! Prof. Oak is in the back, with his grandson and three Pokemon. Now, hurry up!" The aide then started to shoo me away, like I was an animal. Rolling my eyes, I walked past him.

After navigating my way past shelfs and shelfs of boxes and other supplies, I saw Prof. Oak, standing next to an already annoyed Green.

When Green spotted me coming, he threw his arms away from his body, smiling, but clearly annoyed. "How late could you be, Red?" He said. "I've been here for minutes, waiting for you! To think I waited until _your_ birthday to start my journey! I should've started last week on _my_ birthday! But no! I decided to be a nice guy and wait for you, and this is how you treat me? By being so-"

"Now, now Green. Since Red is here now, how about we let him pick his Pokemon first? Consider it a birthday gift." Green looked peeved, but he relented.

"Sure. Go ahead Red. Whatever Pokemon you pick is going to be weak anyway."

I nodded and went over to the three Pokeballs. _'Far left, Bulbasaur. Middle, Squirtle. Far right..._ ' I looked towards the Pokeball on the right, thinking over my options. After a few silent seconds, I finally decided on what Pokemon I would use and grabbed the Pokeball to the far right and walked back to Prof. Oak.

"Ah, a Charmander. A splendid choice! Green, now is your turn." Green hmphed and walked over to the middle Pokeball, picking it up with a smug smile.

"I think my new little friend is pretty strong." Green said, turning to face me. "Do you want to battle, Red?" His smile only grew worse.

"...Yes." I managed, nodding at Green, before turning around and walking back through the lab, Prof. Oak and Green a few steps behind me. Green had his arms behind his head, acting as if he already won.

Once we were outside, we took a couple meters away from each other and tossed out our new Pokemon. Prof. Oak watched the battle with great interest, eagerly writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"Are you ready, Red?" Green called to me, his Squirtle getting in position to take down my Fire-type.

"Yes." I said, much louder now. Charmander faced Squirtle, a bit afraid, since he was weaker to Squirtle's typing. "Charmander." I said, getting his attention. "Right now, he doesn't have a water attack, so you'll be fine." Charmander called back to me and faced the Squirtle, with a fire in his eyes.

"Okay. Now, we have Red versus Green! Let the match... commence!" Oak called, before grabbing his notes, and peeling his eyes, ready to copy down everything that happens.

"Charmander, rush in with a scratch!" I called to Charmander, who ran forward, jumping at the Squirtle before scratching his face. The Squirtle was forced back a step or two, but he was still alright.

"Squirtle, get him back with tackle!" Immediately, the Squirtle jumped forward, hitting Charmander under the chin with his head. Charmander was sent back a couple of steps, but he was still full of energy, as he just shrugged off the attack.

"Scratch!" I called and Charmander slashed Squirtle's face again.

"Tail whip!" Green called, trying to lower Charmander's defenses.

"Dodge and scratch him!" Charmander managed to dodge Squirtle's tail and landed a few scratches on his face again.

"Grr!" Green started getting pissed. "Hit him with tackle!" Squirtle jumped forward, head going out to meet Charmander again.

"Dodge at the last second and scratch him!" Charmander waited until Squirtle was too close to change his directions, then he side-stepped out of the way, before swipping down with a strong claw attack, sending Squirtle crashing down into the ground, unable to battle.

"What!?" Green yelled, looking at his knocked out Pokemon with wide eyes. "H-how did this happen?" He said, more to himself.

"Well, Green," Oak began. "Red used some strategy in the battle. As you saw with how it ended, Charmander was waiting for Squirtle to attack him. Red knew you were getting mad since Squirtle had missed his tail whip and kept getting hit with scratch, so he just used your rage against you. Your rage confused Squirtle, lowering his reaction time, so it was even better for Red. His Charmander was completely in control."

* * *

After healing Charmander up in Prof. Oak's lab, I headed to the first Route, Route 1. I took a few steps into the Route, then stopped and took a long, deep breathe. When I exhaled, I smiled. Calling out Charmander, I had him walk at my side, in case any wild Pokemon popped out of nowhere.

On my way to Viridian City, I ran into several Pidgys and Ratattas. Without any Pokeballs, I couldn't catch them, so I continued on my way, beating up a few of them for experience.

After I healed up my new Pokemon In Viridian, I decided to take a trip to the Mart, to see if they have any interesting items.

Upon entering the Mart in Viridian, the shop keeper called me over. "Hey, are you from Pallet Town?" He asked. I nodded. "Good! I want you to deliver this parcel. It belongs to a Samuel Oak. Thank you!" He gave a small bow of his head after I accepted the parcel. I gave an inaudible sure to him, which left him confused in what I said.

I walked back through Route 1, while the sun started to go down, and entered Prof. Oak's lab. "...Prof. Oak." I said, causing Prof. Oak to jump.

"Ah!" Prof. Oak screamed. When he turned around and saw it was me, he rubbed his heart. "Red! Can you not enter so quietly? It's bad for my heart!" I gave a nod and he took it as an apology. "It's okay. So, why are you back so soon? Decided you didn't want to be a trainer anymore?" He said, with a small smile, knowing that I would never do that.

I shook my head and handed him the parcel. At the same time, Green bursted into the lab, running up to the two of us.

"Yo Gramps!" He called. "What'd ya call me back here for?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to give the two of you something - something important." Prof. Oak went over to his desk and grabbed to small red things. He then handed one to Green and one to me. "This is the Pokemon encyclopedia, or the Pokedex for short. I want the two of you to fill every entry on there! That will be, catching and evolving every new Pokemon you come across. It may sound a bit tedious, however, when I was young, I wanted to catch every single Pokemon, but, now that I'm old, I can't do it anymore. So, I'm passing the torch onto the two of you." He looked at each of us as he said that.

"Thanks Gramps. But Red is not going to be of help."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I'm going to fill it out all by myself! So give me all of your trust! Well, I'm off! Smell ya later!" Green spun around and walked away, exiting the lab.

"Well Red, I know that Green may be a bit... egotistical... however, I still want you to help fill out the Pokedex. Even if he said he would do it all by himself, it would still take a long time. So, with the two of you combined, hopefully it will take less time than it would take just for him. Besides, your a good influence on him, thanks to the rivalry. Well, I wish you luck Red!"

I nodded and left the lab as well, following after Green, only on a different path.

* * *

When I made it back to Viridian, the sun was already down. So, I checked into the Pokemon center, healing up my Pokemon and requested a room. In a few minutes, I was in my rented room, lying down on the bed, thinking about what happened that day.

I had woken up, had some chocolate cake, and gave my Mom a farewell hug. Then I had gotten my first Pokemon, battled Green and won, and made it to Viridian. Then, I transported a parcel to Oak, got a Pokedex and some Pokeballs, then caught a Rattata and Pidgey on Route 1, before returning to Viridian City for a much needed rest.

Closing my eyes, I dreamed of myself defeating the Pokemon League Champion and becoming the next Champion.

* * *

The next day, I left the Pokemon Center and headed West, towards where Victory Road should be. I knew that there was some new Pokemon on the way there, so I was heading off to catch them.

Finding some grass, I walked around it until a Pokemon jumped at me. Seeing a new Pokemon that looked like a monkey, I battled it with Charmander before finally being able to catch it. Afterwards, I used that same Pokemon to catch a Spearow. Bringing my tired Pokemon back to the Pokemon Center, I healed them up before heading North and out of Viridian City.

For the time being, I decided to have just Charmander and Mankey in my party.

I made my way past wild Rattata and Pidgey and I entered Viridian Forest. Looking around the forest, I could barely see; it was just so dark, even though the sun was up. _'Must be because the trees are so thick._ ' I thought quietly to myself. I turned right at the entrance, and then a left. Going up, I saw several bug type Pokemon and caught them. Walking along the path, I thought I saw something yellow flash by, but thought it was just my imagination. After a good two hours of walking, hands in my pockets, I finally saw the way out. As I walked towards the exit, something yellow jumped infront of me, electricity sparking off its cheeks.

Taking Charmander's Pokeball, I threw it forward, sending him out to battle.

"Scratch it!" I said and Charmander scratched its cheek, sending the Pokemon jumping backwards and out of reach. Then, electricity started forming around it and it shot it at Charmander, who was thrown back from the lightning attack.

We then continued the fight, until both of them were tired. "Scratch!" I yelled for the last time. Charmander managed to hit the yellow Pokemon and knocked him down, long enough for me to get out a Pokeball and throw it at him.

After a few shakes, the ball finally stopped. Checking my Pokedex, I had apprently caught a Pikachu. _'That Pikachu was pretty strong..._ ' I thought to myself. Then, I had an idea. Scratching Charmander's head, I reached down and picked up Pikachu's Pokeball. "Welcome to the team... Pika." I said, placing the Pokeball on my belt. I then returned Charmander to his, after I told him thanks and exited Viridian Forest.

* * *

After I healed my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center In Pewter City, I learned that there was a gym in the city from someone who challenged the gym leader, a guy named Brock, to a battle. He had lost, easily, and was sent home crying.

Thinking that Brock would be a worthy challenge for my first gym battle, I departed the Pokemon Center quickly and headed to his gym, ready to battle.

When I found his gym, I entered, a smile on my face, and walked forward. The lights were off, but after I took a few more steps, they suddenly started to turn on. Momentarily blind, I covered my face with my hat and arm, waiting until my eyes adjusted to the light.

A man stood far away from, standing with his arms across his chest. He stared back at me, with his eyes closed, or was it barely closed? It was hard to see from this distance.

But with a loud, and determined voice, "I am Brock, gym leader of the magnificent Pewter City! I am the rock-hard gym leader, user of rock-types, so prepare yourself for the fight of your life!" His voice echoed around the empty building, making his voice sound more impressive.

With a small, but strong voice, I managed to say my name loud enough for Brock to hear. "Red."

"Then, Red, this is a two-on-two fight. First one to lose both Pokemon loses. of course, we'll be using one Pokemon to fight at a time, so throw out your Pokemon and face me and my Geodude!" He grabbed a Pokeball from his waist and threw it forward and in a burst of light, a rock-type Pokemon with two arms appeared, levitating a few inches from the ground.

"Mankey!" I called out, throwing out my own Pokemon. Mankey appeared in a flash of light and jumped from one foot to the other, ready for a good fight.

"Since your the challenger, I'll let you go first." Brock suddenly called out, arms once again crossed. His face was serious.

"Then... Use low kick!" I said and Mankey ran at the Geodude and when he got close enough, he dropped down and kicked Geodude's side, hitting him through one of the randomly placed boulders in the gym.

The Geodude got up, but it was clear that it was weakened. "Tackle him!"

"Grab him and karate chop!" I yelled in counter to Brock. Geodude threw himself at Mankey, and smashed into his face, but Mankey was fast enough to grab onto Geodude with both his hands. After several seconds passed, Mankey let go of Geodude with one hand, and then raised it above him, before bringing it down onto the top of Geodude's head.

Mankey then let go of Geodude and jumped back, to see if he was still above to fight. Geodude tried to pick himself up, but fell back down. Brock returned his Pokemon.

"Pretty good job handling your Mankey. Several trainers came here to challenge me with one of them, but they usually never obeyed his trainer. You must've trained him well." Congratulated Brock. "But now, not even a well-trained Mankey can beat my next Pokemon! Go, Onix!" Brock tossed out his last Pokeball, and from it, a giant rock snake Pokemon. Onix gave a massive screech when he came out of his Pokeball, that I had to cover my ears. Brock stood behind Onix, arms crossed together, not even trying to block out the hideous sound Onix made.

"Rock tomb!" Brock called out, and Onix stopped screeching and gathered up some rocks with his tail, then pelted Mankey with the rocks, surrounding him with them. "Now, hit him out of there with tackle!" Onix roared and slapped the rocks around Mankey, and subsequently, Mankey himself, out of the way with his tail. Mankey was sent flying, small rocks and pebbled flying at his side, and crashed into a wall and fell down. Mankey, fortunately, was able to get back up, but his legs were shaking.

"Mankey!" I yelled. Mankey looked at me and nodded. I smiled. "Go and hit him with a karate chop!" Mankey dashed forward, but Onix wasn't done. He gathered up more rocks in his tail and flung them at Mankey, but Mankey ducked and dodged out of the way of the rocks, closing the distance between him and Onix.

With one final yell, Mankey jumped up at Onix's head, and brought down a strong chop that shook up Onix's entire being.

"Tackle!" Onix opened his eyes wide and charged the falling Mankey, still in the air from when he chopped Onix, so he couldn't dodge. Onix's head hit Mankey's entire body and he was sent flying to the ground, bouncing off it and landing at my feet, unable to battle. I got down and petted Mankey's head.

"You did... good." I said, my voice failing and delaying my last word. I returned Mankey and sent out my last Pokemon, my Charmander.

"Hm. A Charmander? An interesting choice, that's for sure."

"Metal claw!" I yelled out, surprising Brock with my sudden outburst. The tiny Charmander ran at the giant Onix, claws turning silver. When he was close enough, Charmander jumped up onto Onix's body and ran up it to his head, before jumping off, spinning around, and slashing his face. Onix threw his head back, roaring in pain and crashed down into the arena.

"Onix!" Brock yelled. Onix stilled and was unable to battle. Brock sighed and muttered something to his Onix with a smile and returned him. "Red!" He yelled at me. He started walking towards me. "Congratulations on your first win." At his words, my heart started to beat faster and my eyes opened up wide.

"Since you beat me, I am obligated to pass onto you, the Boulder Badge. Congratulations, once gain. I never should've underestimated your Charmander. I knew they could learn metal claw, but even with that knowledge, you still caught me off guard. I thank you, for that. One should never become to conceited in his power. There is always someone above you, just as you demonstrated." Brock nodded and I took the small, gray badge tenderly, like it would crumble into dust if I did anything less.

"Thank you." I said to Brock, with a low voice. Brock merely nodded again, with a smile. I turned around and walked out of the gym, placing the badge into a badge case I got from Prof. Oak. I then started my walk to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **And there we go. The first chapter has officially ended.**

 **Now, if I rushed anything, please let me know. If I went to slow, please let me know. If I didn't explain something well, or left out some things, please let me know. For things like, birthdays, I don't care. If Blue's birthday is five weeks after Red's, it's now a week before Red. Got that? Good.**

 **Now, I would like to remind you that if you enjoyed the story, please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow. I will be very thankful to you. Now, if you want to know anything else about Red, please let me know, and I'll add it into the next chapter, either at the top, bottom, or in the chapter, somewhere.**

 **Goodbye, and may Red always be with you.**


End file.
